homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062616 - Hurry, For the Future of the Species
gallavantingGuardsman GG began pestering angryGardener AG at 16:55 -- AG: Oh, hey, Serios GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... GG: I. Should. Like. To. Hope. You. Are. About. To. Meet. Up. With. Miss. Fenrix. Soon. GG: As. I. Know. She. Is. Waiting. At. The. Well. Right. Now. AG: Uh...about that...me and Heliux are kinda taking a little detour right now GG: How. Much. Of. A. Detour? AG: ...uh...we're running to Aaisha's kitchen GG: This. Is. Hardly. The. Time. For. A. Snack.... AG: We think that Carl might be there... AG: ...Carl the Plant...the one that I lost... GG: Yes. Of. Course.... AG: ...It's gonna start hunting soon... GG: Make. It. Sooner. Than. That. If. You. Can.... I. Can. Keep. The. Mother. Grub. Asleep. For. Now. But. I. Do. Not. Trust. To. Doing. That. Indefinitely. AG: Okay GG: And. I. Would. Rather. This. Quest. Finally. Finish. So. That. I. Can. Start. Putting. My. Attention. Elsewhere. AG: Oh, and Limekid gave me a bunch of owl statues GG: .... GG: What? AG: We traded GG: Why. Did. Limekid. Give. You. A. Bunch. Of. Owl. Statues? GG: .... GG: What? AG: I gave him my old shitty wand and he gave me five owl statues GG: ....Why. Did. You. Want. Five. Owl. Statues? AG: ...I'm not really sure... GG: .... GG: You. May. Not. See. It. Right. Now.... But. My. Hand. Just. Naturally. Went. To. My. Forehead.... Palm. Right. There.... I. Believe. Some. Call. This. A. Facepalm.... AG: Yes...we also shared a crisp high five... GG: Well. Yes. That. Is. Only. Polite.... AG: Yeah...then his portal and I shared a high five... GG: Though. I. Should. Like. To. Remind. You. That. Making. Deals. With. Horror. Terrors.... Even. Stupid. Ones.... No. Wait. Especially. Stupid. Ones.... Are. Generally. A. Bad. Idea.... GG: What? GG: Just.... What? AG: ...the tentaclly-portal-thing Limekid came out of gave me a high five... GG: .... GG: Right.... AG: Yeah... AG: .... GG: Well. Then.... AG: ...I don't think Limekid is a threat... AG: Even if he is, I don't think he's a major threat GG: I. Do. Not. Think. They. Are. An. Active. Threat. Either.... However.... We. Are. Talking. About. A. Being. Who. Belongs. To. A. Host. Of. Beings. Who. Are. Often. Suffering. From. Fits. Of. Madness. If. Not. Suffering. For. A. Need. For. Sadism.... GG: In. Essense. While. They. Are. Lucid. They. May. Indeed. Be. The. Friendliest. Of. Their. Kind.... Do. Not. Trust. To. That.... AG: Right, he is a horrorterror GG: I. Would. Like. To. Hope. They. Might. Be. An. Ally. And. Friend. In. All. This.... As. We. Do. Need. That. More. Than. Anything. Else.... However. Interacting. With. Them. Should. Still. Be. Treated. With. Caution. AG: Well, he just gave me a few owl statues. What could be so terrible about owl statues? GG: Mr. Simons.... I. Have. A. Glaive. That. Exploded. An. Imp. And. Was. Able. To. Resize. Itself. When. I. Was. In. Frog. Form. On. Mr. Milo'S. Planet.... GG: I. Think. We. Can. No. Longer. Just. Accept. Things. At. Face. Value. As. Often. As. I. Would. Like.... AG: That's very true GG: Indeed. AG: But I don't think there's anything weird about these owl statues GG: You. Had. Better. Hope. So. AG: You've talked to Limekid before, right? GG: Yes. I. Have. GG: And. Again. I. Agree. That. They. Seem. Friendly. Enough.... GG: But. Still. Take. A. Bit. More. Care. In. The. Interactions.... AG: I will GG: If. Nothing. Else. Consider. The. Fact. That. They. Wish. To. Be. Friends. With. Mr. Fedora.... AG: Mr who? GG: A. Psuedoname. Being. Used. For. A. Certain. Enemy.... Due. To. The. Fact. That. The. Use. Of. His. Name. Might. Be. Bringing. His. Attention. Somehow. AG: ...okaaaaay... GG: That. Number. Of. A'S. There. Seems. To. Indicate. Skepticism.... AG: I'm just confused GG: If. You. Are. Confused. About. Which. One. It. Is.... It. Is. The. One. That. Uses. Bright. Green. Text. From. What. I. Know. And. Time. Powers.... AG: ...oh...it's gotten that bad...? GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. The. Question.... GG: Nothing. Of. This. Is. New. AG: Uh...whatever...how's the mothergrub thing? GG: As. I. Mentioned. Earlier. In. This. Conversation.... It. Is. Currently. Asleep.... AG: What is a mothergrub? GG: I. Believe. A. Long. Time. Ago. The. Subject. Of. Troll. Procreation. Was. Brought. Up. To. You.... GG: Essentially. The. Mothergrub. Takes. In. Genetic. Material. And. Then. Produces. Grubs. That. Grow. Into. Trolls... AG: Oh...right...that thing GG: As. You. Can. Imagine.... My. Species. Is. Rather. In. Need. Of. This. Specimen. AG: Yeah, that was kinda obvious AG: As long as there's a human female, my species is safe GG: ....Only. A. Human. Female? That. Is. Quite. A. Bit. To. Place. Upon. Miss. Felling.... My. Sympathies. To. Her. AG: Yeah....how old is she? GG: I. Do. Not. Track. The. Ages. Of. Everyone. AG: 16? 15? AG: Well, either way, I feel bad for her AG: I don't think any of you trolls know how human reproduction works GG: I. Honestly. Can. Not. Say. That. I. Do.... GG: But. That. Is. Not. Exactly. My. Most. Immediate. Concern. AG: Alright, just...never find out... GG: Rather. Ominous.... But. Very. Well.... For. Now. Focus. On. Finding. Your. Plant. Posthaste.... GG: Then. Get. You. And. Mr. Heliux. Through. The. Portal. To. Miss. Fenrix.... So. That. We. May. FINALLY. Not. Have. This. Planet. Be. At. The. Risk. Of. Exploding.... AG: Yeah, a planet not exploding is good GG: Indeed. Not. GG: So. Get. To. It. AG: So, later GG: Indeed. See. You. Later.... But. Not. That. Much. Later.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 17:44 -- Category:Serios Category:Mike